After The Hospital Scene
by AnimeRox2413
Summary: Well this is what i think could have happened between Kouichi being saved by the others and introducing Kouji to Tomoko. not sure how many chapters yet. K purely 'cus I'm nervous
1. Waiting Room

**(A/N this is set right after the gang breaks into resus. and save Kouichi)**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Digimon Kouizumi would be cannon but unfortunately i don't.**

* * *

The warriors (minus Kouichi) were sat in the waiting room of the hospital where said twin was

currently being assessed by doctors. Actually Takuya, Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei were sitting, Kouji

was pacing it was a miracle he didn't have holes in his shoes and it was really setting the others on

edge.

It had been hours since they had been ushered out of the room kouichi was in at the time and into

one of the hospitals waiting rooms they had exchanged phone numbers and addresses then written

them down to give to Kouichi. JP couldn't take it anymore and decided to say something. "Kouji your

pacing is making me nervous, you're not helping anyone like this!" This earned him a glare from the

warrior of light, it didn't last though, he turned away from JP and carried on pacing.

That was a bad idea, before he knew what was happening he found himself on the floor under

an angry looking Junpei wasn't the only one annoyed by his pacing At that moment

a nurse came in.

"Errrrm e-excuse me, you're the kids who are with kimura-kun, right?" As soon as she had come

in five pairs of expectant eyes were on her this, along with the stange scene of two boys on the floor

one on top of the other, was enough to make the young nurse nervous. Fortunatly they were too

interested in what she had to say to notice.

"Yeah we are, is he ok?" Izumi was the one who replied, her voice filled with worry.

The nurse smiled warmly at her "He's doing as well as we would expect, even better." this made

them all feel a little relieved of course this didn't mean he was hurt but at least he would be ok

given time.

Takuya, finally untangled from Kouji, decided to speak up "Can we see him?"

"His mother should be here in a few hours, i suppose it would be ok, but only one can go

in for today. Who's going?" Tomoki, Izumi, Takuya and Junpei shared a look then looked to

Kouji who looked like would run out at any moment.

"You should go" was all the leader said, receiving a grateful look from the younger twin

before the nurse led him to the room Kouichi was in. She opened the door and Kouji walked in

cautiously and went and sat in a chair by Kouichi's bed.

* * *

**R&R? cus I need all the help I can get...**

**~AnimeRox2413**


	2. So The Brothers Meet (In Person)

**(A/N: so here's the second chapter hope you enjoy )**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Digimon there would have been a second season of Frontier. So I clearly don't, do I?**

* * *

Kouichi looked at his brother "Hey" he was to exhausted both physically and mentally to anything else.

On the way to the room the nurse had said he might not be able say much and explained the possible symptoms of his concussion, which was pretty bad, so he knew what to expect. A possible symptom: slurred speech, yup, Kouji could only just understand the short 'hey'. He was also on med's for the headaches which was only adding to his drowsiness.

"Hey" came Kouji's reply "so how are you feeling?"

"Kinda like a Trailmon ran ov'r me" Good so his memory was ok that made things a whole lot easier. "Is everyone ok? Di' you guys sto' Lucemon?"

"Yes and yes." He wanted to keep his answers short confusing his brother would only make things worse. At this he saw the injured boy relax. "I'm glad you're ok. Everyone has been really worried"

"Sorry." How weak and beaten he sounded make Kouji's heart drop. "I din mean t' make you worry."

"Don't be if it wasn't for you we would never have beaten that S.O.B." the last thing he needed was his brother feeling guilty. "Anyway lets change the subject, how long will you be in here?"

"I'm n't sure goin' from wha' i know prob'ly a week, two tops."

"The nurse said 'Kaa-san should be here in a few hours. What are we gonna tell them? We can't just tell them what really happened, they would never believe us."

"We'll thinka somthin' " Kouji had to really concentrate to understand what he said and it seemed to be getting harder too and figured that he must be tired.

He decided it would be best to let him sleep for now. "Hey, Nii-san i should go now so you can sleep. the others are in the waiting room. Oh yeah, here's everyone's phone numbers and addresses, we'll come back tomorrow and they can see you then 'cus i know they really want to. Okay?"

"Sure, can't wait" They shared a smile before the younger left to tell the others the plan for tomorrow.

* * *

**(A/N: I think I might do another chapter maybe two.**

**R&R? I'm not great at this, I know, so advice?**

**~AnimeRox2413**


End file.
